wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
La Grande Tempête
La Grande Tempête or “The Great Storm” chapter was a 3rd founding chapter of the Ultramarines. The chapter had a singular goal, the destruction of a gate that lead to the immitirum known as “The Great Storm”. It drew its members from many Ultramarine successor chapters and a small complement of their own genetic stock. They were disbanded after their long vigil and the closure of the gate. Founding The Great Storm chapter, sometimes called “The Old Guard” or “The Watchmen”, was founded in the early years and is included in the roles of those listed as 3rd founding chapters (though it may have been founded later). They were called into service at the same time as the Tyrannic Wars as a warp storm hit a number of systems on the edge of the eastern fringes of the galaxy. The Oncoming Storm A warp storm was conjured into existence on the Eastern Fringes of the galaxy, beyond the Realm of Ultramar but close enough to impact it if it grew. The Forces of Chaos, divided in their loyalties but unified in their purpose, began to amass in secret in what is perhaps a precursor to the 1st Black Crusade. Jean-Baptiste of Liancourt, a young Captain in the Praetors of Orpheus was called upon to lead the investigation into the warp storm while others fought against the Tyranid menace. An inglorious assignment but a necessary one, he took 3 squads with him and what he found sent ripples across the Imperium through back channels. A gallant epic unfolded around Jean-Baptiste and his marines, a tale filled with heroic sacrifice and much ingenuity on Jean-Baptiste’s part. When the last bolter fell silent the incursion by the forces of chaos lay decimated and in full retreat but the warp storm still remained. It was clear that a constant and relentless battle would need to be waged against the warp storm for decades to come. So it was that the call went out; a watch would be set upon the storm. From many successor chapters of the Ultramarines marines volunteered to join the watchmen at the edge of the universe. Under the command of their 1st (and only) chapter master, Jean-Baptiste of Liancourt, they would wage constant war against insurmountable odds. The chapter had very few scouts, as the majority of marines were volunteers from other chapters. Equipment Due to their rushed creation many piece of wargear used the La Grande Tempête was surplus armor from the end of the Great Crusade (possibly even old Ultramarine armor). Many battle brothers would deploy wearing Mark 4 "Imperial Maximus Suit" or Mark 5 "Heresy Armour" and it later became a point of pride for the chapter for display their venerable armor. They took great pains to restore and maintain their older armor and for this they were given the nickname “The Old Guard” for their use (and even preference) for antiquated technology. Demise The casualties against the chapter inevitably mounted as they served as the vanguard against a never ending torrent of forces and chaotic magics and they meet their ultimate fate after what is known as the Battle of Liancourt’s Rift. An action, aided by the Inquisition, ultimately sealed the hole in the warp but the mission was not without a steep cost. As the action could only be taken from within the warp, many of the La Grande Tempête chapter (along with two inquisitors) fought their last battle within. Chapter Master Liancourt himself died in the warp and with him his entire 1st company. The chapter was ordered disbanded and many who had volunteered from other chapters returned to to them. Those few marines of the La Grande Tempête, those who had started as scouts, were offered venerated positions in other chapters but almost all refused. Many jointed the Deathwatch on an indefinite basis and a full squad is rumored to have joined the Nevonian Free Company at some point. Forces La Grande Tempête was a codex compliant chapter, or at least as codex compliant as they could be given their small number of scouts. As such their 10th company was often used as a fast attack company, primarily composed of biker squads. Additionally, due to the chapter’s high rate of attrition, the membership of certain companies waxed and waned, never really stabilizing. So while they may have had a thousand marines in principle that number wildly fluctuate, sometime reaching as low as a hundred and fifty marines. Appearance and Symbols The chapter wore primarily blue and gold armor, though it had an off-white base and was accented by touches of red and black. Each marine wore chevrons on their chest and had a badge affixed to their breastplate that designated their company and squad, wreathed in a laurel. Each company’s coat of arms was a mixture of the chapter’s color while the gem under the laurel would denote the squad. Sergeants wrote red helmets and had the typical yellow chevrons replaced with red to enforce this. LaGrandeTempêteSgt.png|A Sergeant of the 1st Company w/ Standard La Grande Tempête.png|A Tactical marine of the 2nd Company Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:3rd Founding